Switched Roles
by Chanty420
Summary: Combeferre was always the one helping Enjolras, whether it's helping his bestfriend with a speech, or helping Enjolras calm down. But what happens when Combeferre wasn't there during a meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Switched Roles **

**A/N: Hi! So this is my second Les Mis fanfic. I love how authors picture the relationship between Combeferre and Enjolras. Especially how Sarahbob writes their friendship. I think that if you like (or love) reading Combeferre/Enjolras fics, then you might get the story's title. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: **

It was a Tuesday afternoon. It was approximately 2:55. And it was also five minutes before another meeting in the ABC Café. Enjolras was counting how many of them were present for the meeting that day. He frowned once he realized that someone wasn't there.

Combeferre.

Enjolras started to worry. Combeferre never missed a meeting, well, at least without telling anyone that he wasn't going to attend.

The only time that Combeferre wasn't in a meeting was when his mother passed away. He had told Enjolras that he couldn't attend the next day on the night that his mother had passed. Enjolras understood and that's why he was informed that his best friend was absent during a meeting.

But not today.

He wasn't informed at all. And if Combeferre were to tell someone that he wouldn't attend, it would be him.

_Maybe he told Courfeyrac. _Enjolras thought to himself. So, he headed over to where Courfeyrac was sitting.

"Hi Enjolras." Courfeyrac greeted, grinning.

"Hi." Enjolras responded, a bit shakily.

Courfeyrac's smile turned into a frown. "Is something wrong, Enj?" He asked concernedly, using Enjolras' nickname.

"Umm, yes, actually. Have you seen Combeferre?" Enjolras asked.

Courfeyrac stared at Enjolras oddly, then at the café, then at him again. And then replied, "No. Didn't he tell you that he wasn't attending?"

Enjolras simply shook his head innocently.

"You have a spare key of 'Ferre/s house, right?" Courfeyrac asked after a moment of silence between the two.

Enjolras nodded.

"Then, why don't you go to his house after the meeting? You know, since you have a spare key, you can check on him." Courfeyrac stated.

It took a few seconds for Enjolras to process what the other man had said, but eventually nodded and replied, "Thanks, Courfeyrac. Is it okay with you if I start the meeting?"

Courfeyrac smiled and then nodded.

And with that, Enjolras went to an empty table and started the meeting.

Approximately two hours had passed when the meeting had finished. As Enjolras stepped down from the table he was speaking on, he looked around the room, trying to find Marius to make his swift good bye. After a few minutes, he finally saw his roommate and headed over to where he was seating, which was next to Grantaire and Bossuet.

"What's up, Apollo?" Grantaire asked once he saw Enjolras, making Marius and Bossuet look at Enjolras as well.

"Fine, R. Now, Marius." Enjolras replied, making Marius widen his eyes, Grantaire choke on his wine, and Bossuet nod.

"Y-yeah?" Marius asked shakily.

"I'm going home early to get my spare key to 'Ferre's house. He isn't here and I'm going to check up on him." Enjolras stated, making Maris nod.

"I'm going to be in our home in a few hours as well. I-is that okay with you?" Marius asked shakily once more.

After Marius' question, Grantaire, Bossuet and Enjolras shot him a confused look.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Grantaire asked as well.

"Oh, nothing." Marius said, staring at the floor.

And with that, Enjolras quickly said good bye to everyone else in the café, and left.

"Wow, Enjolras must be really worried." Bossuet stated, making Grantaire and Marius look at him.

"What do you mean?"Marius asked.

"I mean, he actually answered R without screaming his lungs out at him." Bossuet replied, making the two other men nod.

And with that, they continued to discuss.

**A/N: I'm going to add a sort of suplot involving Marius in some chapters. But if you'd like to, guess, then you can guess it in a review. But you still get the main plot, right? Please don't give up with me. And I'm sorry for some grammar errors. Please PM me for some clarifications and if you'd like to see my other story, The Unexpected Relationship, please do if you can! Thanks. But I really hope that you won't give up on me. Thanks for reading my story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N: Hello**** I am finally going to update this story. I thank you guys for the follows that I've received. This is a short chapter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I think that it's right for the chapter, in my opinion, because…..umm…you'll see…**

It took Enjolras approximately 15 minutes to go to his apartment and then to Combeferre's apartment. It took him five minutes to walk to his home, another five minutes for him to enter his home and find his spare keys to Combeferre's apartment. And lastly, he spent the last five minutes walking to Combeferre's apartment.

As he reached his friend's front door, he leaned against the door frame for a moment while finding his key. Once he did, he slowly opened the door.

As he slowly closed the door behind him, he searched his eyes around the room. He even checked inside the actual bedroom, but…

Combeferre wasn't at home.

"Where else would he be besides the café and his home? I mean, he doesn't just visit his family mysteriously. Where would Combeferre go?" Enjolras muttered to himself while pacing around Combeferre's small kitchen.

It took him a few minutes after he leaned against the stove on where Combeferre _might _be.

And with that, he swiftly left the apartment, locking the door once more and headed out.

Once Enjolras had finally reached the River Seine bridge, he saw a figure who was near the end of the bridge. For him, that figure looked dangerously familiar. Suddenly, a wash of adrenaline had overcome him so he started running to where that figure was standing. And he literally felt like his heart dropped to the floor when he saw who was on the very edge of the bridge.

Combeferre.

**A/N: Okay, that was it. I hope that you understood it no matter how short of a chapter this is. And can you please leave me a review? Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait**** Oh and by the way, in 'The Unexpected Relationship' and 'TLC from a TL Sister', Enjolras' first name is Julien. In this story, it's 'Albert'. I decided to use that name because when I looked up things related to 'fearless leader', I found this name. It's French for 'Bright through nobility', and I'm guessing that it sounds appropriate. For Combeferre, his first name is Lucien, it means light. I think that that name suits Combeferre really well. And for Courfeyrac, it's Hilaire, I searched it and it means cheerful. Tell me if the names sound appropriate in your review if you can. And I apologize in advance for all my grammar errors. Yes I know, it will take a lot of getting used to Enjolras' first name. Here's a tip to get used to it: Say 'Albert Enjolras' at least seven times. And with some other names if you aren't used to it yet. **

"Combeferre!" Enjolras called out, his heart beating loudly as he ran to where his friend was.

But Combeferre didn't hear Enjolras.

"Combeferre! " Enjolras called out once more, breathing a sigh of relief once he saw Combeferre turn around and face him once he (Enjolras) was at the right distance.

Is has been a rough past few days for Combeferre. Last Sunday, after the meeting, he decided to stroll around Paris for a while, wandering around until someone had yanked him and pulled him aside. It was his older brother. You see, when Combeferre was still a child, he was usually the center of attention. His family loved him dearly, and always supported him. His older brother, Felix, who was three years older than him, became envious of him, even as a child. Whenever their parents weren't home, Felix would abuse his younger brother, telling him things that was the total opposite of his younger brother. But Combeferre (Lucien), being the selfless man he is, never tells his parents when they come home, but would simply lie to them, just to save his older brother from getting reprimanded. As the years passed, the same process seemed to happen, until Combeferre was 16 that he packed his things and left in the night. At first, Combeferre's older brother was happy, but suddenly got even more mad at his younger brother, because Madame Combeferre started to feel ill from depression, while his father had no time to comfort his wife due to his work. After a few years, their mother died of depression. But his father, so that not to hurt Combeferre, told him that his mother died of an illness. . But last Sunday, while Combeferre went around the streets of Paris to give some food to some people in the slums of Paris, his older brother had yanked him, and had told him the truth and said that he was a shame to their family for letting their mother perish due to depression of him leaving. And technically, that's what lead him to the bridge.

"Combeferre…Combeferre, what were you thinking?! Because to me it looks like you were about to let yourself drown in the River Seine." Enjolras said.

"A-actually, Albert, I was thinking of doing…that." Combeferre replied.

"What?! But why, Lucien?" Enjolras questioned in shock. He was shocked because that he knew that above all other amis, the last person that he thought would be on the bridge on the verge of suicide would be Combeferre. He knew that Combeferre always had a solution, _always. _But now that his friend was currently in a state were he wanted his life to end, that means that this situation _must_ be complicated.

"I…I..don't actually feel like confiding with you yet, Enjolras. I think that I'll sort out my thoughts first in my apartment. I must be going or else I'll be more tempted to do…that." Combeferre replied.

Enjolras simply nodded in reply. Even though he wanted to know what was wrong with his friend, he didn't want him to feel even more tempted to drown himself. So without another word, they both headed back to Combeferre's apartment.

The walk was silent, and somehow even awkward. This was not usually how they would walk together. They'd usually be more…talkative, with each other. But now it was simply walking back to 'Ferre's apartment, each man lost in his own train of thoughts.

After what felt like years, they finally reached the apartment.

"If you need company, I'll be in the café, alright?" Enjolras said, making Combeferre minutely nod before closing the door.

As Enjolras walked back to the café, he was wondering if he should tell the others about his encounter with Combeferre. He decided that he would talk only if someone would ask a question, which was most likely to happen.

As he reached the café, he saw that all of the amis (obviously excluding Combeferre) were still there. And before he could process anything else, Marius had already asked, "So, how's Combeferre?" And with that question, the rest of the amis turned to whom Marius was looking, and realized it was Enjolras.

"Yes, how is he, Enj?" Courfeyrac asked as well.

It took Enjolras a minute to fix and form the right words to say in his head. And with that, he sat down next to Courfeyrac.

"Umm…uhh…'Ferre…was…on the verge of suicide." Enjolras told them, saying the last part swiftly, but swift enough for them to hear and get shocked.

"What?! How?! When?! " Joly, who was the first to find his voice, asked.

"When I looked for him in his apartment, he wasn't there. And since I knew that sometimes Combeferre liked to go to the River Seine sometimes because it reminded him of his mother. And when I got there, I saw someone who looked like him. And out of adrenaline, I decided to check the person out, and apparently it was Combeferre. He didn't want to tell me the reason behind him almost drowning himself and told me that he'll try to tell me later." Enjolras explained.

"I wonder what has gotten into 'Ferre. This is terrible!" Bossuet exclaimed, making the rest of them nod.

"Well, I'll just try to talk him into saying his worries to me later or tomorrow." Enjolras stated.

**A/N: Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. After I did chapter three of this chapter and chapter ten for my other story, I had a serious case of writers block. But I told myself that I had to update at least one story, so I chose this story. I hope that you can review and tell me what you think, alright? Alright.. **

Combeferre was alone in his apartment, lost in his train of thoughts. What had he done? If he didn't leave, he was sure that his mother would still be living. But no, he just _had _to leave. He was just to selfish to think that his mother would be sad that he had left. It was a stupid decision as well. Yes, he was able to get away from his brother, but he didn't imagine that his mother would die because of his decision. He just couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand his mother dying because of him. He just couldn't.

And with that, there was a knock on the door.

"Combeferre? Are you here?" Enjolras' voice asked.

"Umm…yes. I'll be there in a moment." Combeferre replied, standing up and heading to the door.

"Good evening." Enjolras greeted as he entered the room, making the other man greet back while closing the door.

"What brings you here?" Combeferre asked, trying his best to start a conversation.

"I..umm…I wanted to check up on you. Do you think that you can explain some things to me? Even a little?" Enjolras replied.

It took Combeferre a few moments before he could process what Enjolras had said. He let out a shaky breath and then replied, "Yeah, I guess I can try."

Enjolras let out a sigh of relief at Combeferre's reply. As much as he didn't want his friend to remember the bad things that had made him go to the bridge, but he needed Combeferre to tell him the whole story, so that him and the other amis could help him. Combeferre was practically their guide, and they definitely cannot continue with him mentally unstable. And besides, Combeferre has practically helped everyone of them, and they would definitely love to return the favor.

When Combeferre saw that Enjolras was patiently waiting for him to respond, he said, "Well, here it goes: My brother, Felix, is three years older than me. And when I was born, I'm guessing that I got most of the attention and he was envious. And as the years passed, whenever my parents had to go somewhere, they would leave me under his care, and he would mentally and verbally abuse me, but I never told my parents. The same process happened until I was sixteen and I packed my things in the night to leave. After that day, my mother apparently started to fall ill due to depression of my disappearance, and my brother became even more furious with me. But when she had perished due to depression, father had lied to me and said that mother died of a certain illness. That is, until last Sunday, my brother had yanked me aside and had told me the truth and said I was a disgrace to their family. I didn't know what to say so I decided to take a stroll around the River Seine, that is, until I got too close to the bridge that I wanted to drown myself. That's it."

As Combeferre had finished, Enjolras was sitted in a stunned silence. He knew that it wasn't good to curse people but God he had to curse Combeferre's brother. How dare he say that Combeferre was a disgrace to their family?! Combeferre is a wonderful student, amis, and most importantly, friend. It was just not right. And for Combeferre to not tell his parents that he was being abused by his own brother even as a child was even more…intriguing! That meant that even though he knew that his brother hated him, he still did his best to save him from trouble.

"May I ask one question?" Enjolras asked, making Combeferre look up and nod.

"When did your mother actually die?"

"Umm…well, it was only last year. So technically for one year I've been living a lie." Combeferre replied, making Enjolras chuckle.

"First of all, 'Ferre, your brother is just envious. So if he says you're a disgrace, that doesn't mean that you actually are. Look how far you've come now! And if he doesn't love you as a brother, you may always turn to us. It's way better than…almost letting your life go just because of that." Enjolras told him.

Combeferre looked up, offered the other man a small smile and then said, "I'll do my best to do just that. Thank you."

**A/N: I hope to see new reviews tomorrow…..**


End file.
